


We Built This City

by bratassly



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratassly/pseuds/bratassly
Summary: How the We Built This City/We’re Not Gonna Take It scene should have ended.
Relationships: Lonny Barnett/Dennis Dupree
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	We Built This City

The protestors outside were making even more noise than normal. Dennis could’ve sworn he heard them singing _We Built This City_ by Starship at one point. And if Dennis didn’t know that Lonny was outside with a megaphone, he would’ve questioned that. But Lonny _was_ outside. With a _megaphone_.

Dennis felt a bit creepy staring out of a window at said man currently shouting into said megaphone. But there he was; staring.

He couldn’t help it really; he was still in shock at the recent turn of events involving him admitting the feelings he’d been harbouring for Lonny for 7 years out loud for the first time. Or rather Lonny admitted his own feelings and Dennis just kissed him. He reckoned that got the point across though.

Not much had changed between them since then. They were still the same old Dennis and Lonny. Though now they were _Dennis and Lonny_. Not that anyone even knew. But being called _Dennis and Lonny_ just made Dennis feel different than it did before. Lighter, prouder. Like they came as a pair. They did. He supposed they always had really.

The only thing that had changed were the moments after closing hours. What had once been two friends getting blind drunk together was now replaced with two, well, _lovers_ getting blind drunk together. Maybe nothing had changed after all.

Lonny always waited for Dennis to invite him to spend the night. As if that even needed saying. Dennis thought Lonny may as well move in with him; he had enough space and Lonny’s apartment hadn’t been occupied for more than a day at a time since they got together.

Dennis had meant to ask but he just couldn’t find the right moment. Or the right words. Dennis had never been good with words. Plus there was the issue of what everyone else would say once they began to notice that Lonny was at the club after everyone _and_ before everyone.

They weren’t really keeping their relationship secret; they just hadn’t gotten round to telling anyone yet. Dennis didn’t think anyone at the Bourbon Room would have any issue with it. The majority of them were supportive of anything that went against the social norm. Actually, the majority of them were too drunk, high or both to understand anything being said to them.

Dennis wasn’t too sure what Lonny wanted. Maybe they were keeping it a secret. They’d have to get better at the whole communication thing, Dennis thought.

Dennis’ thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and his heart sped up at the sight of Lonny beaming at him.

“Alright, Den?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on then.” Lonny grabbed Dennis’ hand and dragged him out of the front doors and onto the street where the noise from the protestors reached a new level.

Dennis raised an eyebrow at Lonny questioningly. Lonny just looked around before stepping closer.

“Y’see, Dennis; listen here, right. This lot-” Lonny pointed to the protestors across the street who were shouting something to do with shutting the Bourbon Room down, “-don’t think two men can be in love. They don’t like it. But here we are.”

Lonny gestured between themselves and Dennis smirked.

“We’re in _love_ , are we?” He chuckled.

Lonny faltered slightly at that but he shook it off quickly and turned away, flustered, his cheeks slightly reddened. He joined their hands again and began weaving through the crowd, pulling Dennis along behind him.

“I reckon, Den-“ Lonny came to a stop once they reached the front of the crowd and cleared his throat, shouting to be heard above the noise, “-I reckon they’d be a bit pissed off if two men kissed right in front of them.”

Dennis’ eyebrows shot up, “What’re you saying?”

“Y’know what I’m saying, mate.” Lonny smiled, “Say no and I’ll drop it.”

When Dennis simply blinked at him, Lonny’s smile widened. He pulled Dennis to the side so they were standing slightly in front of the Bourbon Room customers, who were currently arguing with the protestors on the opposite side of the street.

Dennis and Lonny stood next to each other awkwardly for a while.

“Well?” Dennis glanced sideways at Lonny.

Then suddenly he’d been grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled quickly into Lonny, their teeth crashing together in Lonny’s haste. Dennis winced slightly but began kissing back anyway.

Cheers erupted to the left of them almost immediately while the protestors to the right fell silent. Dennis smiled against Lonny’s lips at the thought of finally silencing the incessant yelling of Patricia Whitmore and wrapped his arms around Lonny before turning and dipping the man. Lonny’s arms slipped around Dennis’ neck to hold himself in that position and deepened the kiss.

They finally separated when Dennis’ back started to ache from holding Lonny in the same awkward position. They stared at each other and everything was silent for a beat. Then applause erupted to the left again, louder than before.

Glancing to the right, Dennis couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight of hundreds of primly dressed women all staring at himself and Lonny, their mouths agape. Dennis turned back to look at Lonny when he was given a congratulatory pat on the back roughly, only to find Lonny grinning from ear-to-ear as he happily received high fives and fist bumps from anyone within the vicinity.

Lonny must’ve felt Dennis’ eyes on him because he suddenly turned to meet Dennis’ gaze. A bark of laughter escaped his lips before he was throwing his arms around Dennis’ neck and pulling the man into a tight hug.

After that, Dennis had gone back inside and Lonny had continued to shout into his megaphone like nothing had happened.

Eventually it was closing time so Dennis pushed away from his desk and exited his office to find his employees already clearing the place. He sighed and began gathering the empty glasses around the room, watching Lonny laugh and pick up a discarded bra he’d found before hanging it above the bar, adding to the club’s growing collection. Dennis rolled his eyes.

“So,” Dennis jumped at the sound of Sherrie’s voice. He turned to find Drew and Sherrie leaning against the bar grinning at him, “You and Lonny.”

Dennis raised an eyebrow, “What about me and Lonny?”

“How long have you two...” Drew trailed off, his grin somehow getting wider.

“I’m not sure I know what you-“

“‘Bout two months.” Lonny interrupted, sidling up to Dennis and linking their arms.

Dennis glanced over at Lonny before turning to stare, wide-eyed, at Drew and Sherrie who were laughing.

“I knew it!” Sherrie cackled and turned to Drew, “Didn’t I say?”

Dennis pursed his lips, “You knew?”

Drew laughed again, “You didn’t do a very good job at hiding it.”

“We weren’t hiding it, that’s why!” Lonny said, “We just hadn’t got ‘round to telling you all yet.”

So they had been on the same page with that then, Dennis thought.

“For two months?”

“Yeah! It’s been a busy two months, alright?” Lonny’s hand slipped from the crook of Dennis’ elbow to lace their fingers together, “But we’ve told you now, ‘though it seems we didn’t need to. You could’ve at least pretended to be surprised.”

Lonny huffed and Dennis chuckled quietly.

“Anyway, we’re closed; get out.”

“Ah, it’s ‘ _we’re_ closed’ now, is it?” Drew teased as Sherrie, still laughing, dragged him in the direction of the doors.

When everyone had finally cleared out, Dennis and Lonny sat together at the bar, sharing a final drink before heading upstairs. They sat in comfortable silence on Dennis’ couch for a while before Lonny broke the peace with a hum.

“So,” Lonny nudged Dennis’ knee with his own, “That was some kiss.”


End file.
